


crossroads

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Humor, Art, Digital Art, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Happy Ending, Illustrations, Lysiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [contains illustrations]Five decisions involving Lysithea Khalid regrets, and one he never will.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude Week Stories with Illustrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: LysiClaude Week 2020, Slotumn Portfolio





	crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Writer note: Here it is. The final piece for Lysiclaude Week. Had a ton of fun with thjs week, even though every week is Lysiclaude Week for me lol. I actually might also write some late stuff with the AU prompts.
> 
> Artist note: This week is the most productive I've been in a good while, time to not draw for like a year to make up for it!

  1. liquid stupidity



Students weren't allowed to drink at Garreg Mach, but naturally, there were loopholes. He usually drank with Leonie, and generally they were good at not getting caught, but...

"Claude? Leonie?"

...they had bad luck that day, and Lysithea ran into them.

In an attempt to appease her, he told her that she could join in-- but that wasn't his worst decision of the night.

No, that would've been teasing her that perhaps she was "still too young for this stuff" after she refused.

Long story short, drunk Lysithea turned out to be a major safety hazard.

Seteth was not pleased.

\---

  1. levin sword



Lysithea had an unexpected knack for swords, and with Teach's instruction, she was coming along as quite the swordswoman halfway into the year.

She still mainly used magic on the battlefield, of course, but it never hurt to have some extra tricks up the sleeve. And because he wasn't too bad at swords himself, he decided to challenge her to a little bet, where they would spar and whoever lost would buy the other person whatever they wanted.

He decided to let her pick the weapons.

She picked Levin swords.

Both his wallet and ass got completely obliterated that day.

\---

  1. drunk letter



Alcohol truly was the enemy.

That month's Roundtable meeting had been awfully rough, so he drank. And once intoxicated, he realized just how much he missed her, so he wrote her a letter and sent it right that night.

Problem was, he couldn't remember what he wrote in there when he woke up next morning.

He was extremely jumpy for the next several weeks. For all he knew, he could've given away all the anti-Empire faction's secrets-- or worse, written a love letter.

(Thankfully, it turned out he only attempted to bribe her into visiting Derdriu with promises of sweets.)

\---

  1. accidental implication



It was two months after the reunion-- her birthday.

When he whispered to her, "Come to my room later for your special gift," and she showed up not wearing her shawl or stockings or choker, he didn't think much of it.

He handed her the rare Morfisian tome and box of chocolates with a big grin, but she didn't look all that thrilled, for some reason.

"Thank you. I, um, presume that's it...?"

And then it hit him.

Panicking, he told her to close her eyes, kissed her, then quickly sent her out the door.

"..."

He'd forgotten to say goodnight.

\---

  1. left untold



She came to him after Shambhala fell, sobbing and clinging like she never had before, as though a dam broke inside her.

There were so many things he wanted to ask-- if that was enough of a revenge, whether this had something to do with how she was always in a hurry, what he could do to help ease all that anguish.

He decided against it, and instead pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

And when she pushed him onto the bed, he decided to not stop her.

(He should have asked and he should have turned her down.)

\---

\---

  1. across the sea



So, here he was, couple years after making yet another decision he should regret, by all means.

Lysithea sat in front of him on the saddle, one of his arms wrapped around her waist while she held the reins. The ocean below reflected lights of the dawn sky, and looking at how vast it was, he felt-- knew-- things were going to be okay.

They fought to end the causes behind both of their past pains. Soon, they would have plenty of new sights to explore and new dreams to pursue in this wide world.

He made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20) (accepts late submissions!)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 


End file.
